


Cover | The Picture of Sherlock Holmes

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [83]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Before you panic and get angry at me at what I did on Sherlock's face, please read the work. Thank you very much. Other than that, please don't kill me inside your heads first. ^^Support the author by reading their works and leaving kudos and comments. Thanks again!





	Cover | The Picture of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Picture of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173352) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> I have a huge crush on Ben Barnes on the movie adaptation. And damn, did I ship Dorian and Basil, only for Dorian to end up chopping Basil into pieces, stuffing Basil's pieces inside a traveler's bag and thrown him out on the river. Damn you, Dorian. But I still ship both of you. And Yeah, I know. Gross. But there are lessons, regrets, sadness and beauty and lots of sex in that movie. Enjoy if you'll ever watch it. :p

[](https://imgur.com/1tbnqcV)

**Author's Note:**

>  _For Carmine,_  
>  a token of appreciation for the works she have contributed to the fandom, especially this one. And for being my sounding board and counsel. Bless you.


End file.
